Marry Me
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is in love with his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. And when he found a site where one could marry anyone, he can’t help himself but marry the man of his dreams.


**Disclaimer: **I own them not.

**Summary: **Uzumaki Naruto is in love with his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. And when he found a site where one could marry anyone, he can't help himself but marry the man of his dreams.

**Warning: **This is an alternate universe fiction which contains **_shounen ai, yaoi, or boyxboy relationship/love_**.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

**Marry Me**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is furiously typing on his computer. How could he not when his so-called best friend went out in a date with the pink-haired leech – Haruno Sakura.

He needs to be distracted. He really needs to before he decides to kill a certain classmate of his.

"Damn it! I can't believe that bastard just decided to go out with Sakura and leave me all alone to wallow in misery!" Naruto cursed, clicking random things on the net.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure Naruto doesn't suspect a thing?" Sakura asked.

"Aa, I told him I'm going on a date with you. And knowing him, he probably believes all of it." Sasuke answered.

Sakura blushed.

'_Sasuke-kun told Naruto that he's going on a date with me?'_

"You really told him that?"

"Aa. It isn't as if we're actually dating."

"Yea…" Sakura sighed.

She would have shouted in glee a month ago when she'd heard Sasuke say those lines, but now that she knew who he really likes, she can't help but be happy for him as well.

"Alright Sakura, what is your plan?"

Ah. They only went out because Sasuke asked Sakura for help regarding his non-existent love life. Ironic, isn't it?

"Have you ever encountered a site wherein you could marry anyone you want?" Sakura asked.

"Is there really such thing as marrying anyone from that site?" Sasuke asked doubtfully.

"Of course there is!"

"Well, no. I haven't even seen that before."

"Come on, then! Let's head to an internet café and I'll introduce you to online marriage!"

Sakura started to pull Sasuke towards a computer shop.

* * *

A pop-up window appeared.

"Huh? What's this?" Naruto clicked the text 'Marry Me' and a registration form appeared.

He decided to try it out since it would certainly avert his attention from his best friend.

And a set of instructions was laid out before his eyes.

"Interesting." With the instructions in mind, he decided to hunt for his best friend's name.

* * *

"So, all I need to do is register my name on it and if Naruto is also registered here, I can really marry him?"

"That's the idea!"

* * *

Naruto tried to calm his breath. He's really getting frustrated! He can't find Sasuke's name on the list of registered members, and he'd tried looking for it hundreds of times already.

"I guess I'll just have to persuade Sasuke to join here too when he comes back!" Naruto snickered evilly.

Just as he was about to logoff, something caught his attention.

The words 'Uchiha Sasuke is now a registered member of Marry Me' is blinking right before his eyes. He rubbed his eyes again to make sure that he isn't dreaming and when he opened them, the words are still there. He smiled deviously while he clicked the icon 'Marry Me' under Sasuke's name.

* * *

When Sasuke had finished submitting his registration form, he looked at his status and much to his surprise, one had already married him.

"Honestly, is there something under my name that's saying 'Marry Me'?" He asked Sakura exasperatedly.

"Of course there is, silly!" Sakura laughed at him. "That's exactly what the site is for; someone has to marry you."

"But I was only registered a few minutes ago!" Sasuke protested.

"That's technology for you!" Sakura replied. "Why don't you go and see who your spouse is, huh?"

"I'll deal with that later. I want to marry Naruto first."

"But what if Naruto's not a member yet? You can't marry someone who isn't registered, you know." Sakura reasoned with him.

"We'll see, then." Sasuke pointedly ignored her reasoning and searched for Naruto's name.

'Uzumaki Naruto is a registered member of 'Marry Me' came blinking before his eyes.

"See here Sasuke, you nee -" Sakura shut her mouth when she saw what prevented Sasuke from listening to her.

Sasuke immediately clicked the 'Marry Me' icon under his best friend's name.

"You're so lucky, Sasuke-kun." Sakura congratulated him.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's monosyllabic reply.

When Sasuke went back to his status, he saw that he has only one spouse.

"Hey! How come I only have one spouse?" he hissed.

"Check who's your spouse." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke angrily clicked the link and he is ready to curse whoever appears to be his spouse.

"Get lo-" he stopped in midcurse when he saw who his spouse was.

Under the word 'Spouse/s' was Naruto's name.

"Oh my, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked.

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked Sakura uncertainly.

"Naruto also married you!" Sakura said.

A smile suddenly graced Sasuke's usually stoic face; Sakura would have fallen for him the second time around if she isn't aware of the reason behind Sasuke's endearing smile.

* * *

Sasuke merrily made his way to Naruto's apartment, oblivious to Sakura's devious plan of informing his fan girls about his 'Marry Me' account.

But he wouldn't mind marrying someone else now, as long as his and Naruto's name are next to each other.

After all, they are the original husband and 'wife'.

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This fan fiction is exclusively dedicated to **russet-fangs**. She was the one who introduced online marrying to me. But I did edit some of its procedure and such. Hehe.

I do not fancy proofreading or beta-editing so if you've noticed some grammatical errors or some misspelled words, just bear with it.

**Review and review! **

**Ja!**


End file.
